Ne me quitte pas
by xxMerry
Summary: Elle doit partir.


_« Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier » _

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Aslan ne prononce jamais ses mots là. Que jamais je ne ressente cette déchirure, cette douleur, se répandant doucement dans mes veines, tel un poison lent et cruel. Ne plus jamais te revoir. Serais je seulement capable de survivre sans toi ? Ou simplement de vivre, de t'oublier ? Ne pourrais je jamais reprendre un semblant de vie, si tu n'es pas à mes cotés ? Faudra-t-il que j'affronte seul les obstacles de l'existence ? Ne pouvons nous pas simplement oublier ces mots ? Faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été prononcé ?

_« Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur »_

Lorsqu'il prononça ses mots fatidiques, nous savions que nous ne pourrions passer que quelques heures seulement ensemble. Il me semble que nous avons utilisé ce temps à bon escient. Même si cela m'a paru tellement court.

Au début, nous ne pouvions nous regarder dans les yeux. Je te savais près de moi, pleurant. Mais ma propre douleur me tétanisait. Je n'osais faire le moindre mouvement de peur que tu ne disparaisses. Et, mués par la même volonté, nous sommes tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés prostrés. Mais nous étions ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_« Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas »  
_

Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas. Reste avec moi. Ne pars pas. Ne t'en vas pas. Ne m'oublies pas, ne me laisse pas.

_« Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas »  
_

Si je pouvais, je donnerais ciel et terre pour que tu ne quittes pas Narnia. A vrai dire, je quitterai tout pour toi, pour te suivre. Si tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, peut être puis je partir avec toi ? Mais une fois de plus, tu eus raisons de mes espérances: je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner mon peuple. Ce royaume pour lequel nous nous étions battus, côte à côte. C'est aussi grâce à lui que nous nous sommes rencontrés

_« Je creuserai la terre_

_Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
__D'or et de lumière_

_Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine »_

Et même si je sais que nous vivons dans deux espaces temps différents, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Jusqu'à la mort, je te serais fidèle. Si seulement j'avais eu le temps... si nous avions eu le temps... Tu serais devenue mon épouse : Reine absolue, Reine incontestée. Je nous voyais déjà grand-parents, laissant le trône à nos enfants. Quelle douce vie. Quel rêve éphémère.

Après les doutes, la peur. Je prie pour que jamais tu ne m'oublies. Je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre homme te prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il t'embrasse. Qu'il te sente frémir sous son poids. Qu'il te fasse l'amour tendrement, sauvagement, passionnément. Qu'il soit le père de tes enfants. Qu'il finisse sa vie à tes cotés. Je t'en prie : _« Ne me quitte pas »_

_« Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras_

_Je te parlerai  
De ces amants-là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs cœurs s'embraser_

_Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer »_

Te souviens tu de ce jour ? De la grande bataille ? Où côte à côte nous combattions ? Où d'un seul regard, nous nous comprenions ? Il me semble que c'est à cet instant que je pris réellement conscience de l'ampleur de mes sentiments.

_« Ne me quitte pas  
Je n'vais plus pleurer  
Je n'vais plus parler  
_

_Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien »_

Mais s'il faut te laisser partir, je le ferais. Mais je ne te promets pas de t'oublier. Cela m'est et me serait impossible. Je me contenterai de te savoir heureuse. En vie. Libre. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe je serai avec toi. Par la pensée. Par le coeur. Par l'amour.

_« Mais  
__Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas. »_

Je me souviens de nos adieux. Ces moments que je chérirai toute ma vie. Aslan nous avait demandé de rassembler toute la population devant le grand chêne. Les premiers Telmarins à vouloir passer dans l'Autre monde, ton monde, furent le général et la veuve de Mirza. Puis afin de prouver le bon fondé des actes du Lion, ton frère proposa sa vie, et par conséquent la votre. Douloureusement, toi et tes pairs acquiescèrent. Puis tu vins vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de tes yeux d'azur perlés de larmes. Lentement, tes lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, toutes en douceur et en légèreté. Et aussi vite qu'un souffle glacé tu t'en es allée...


End file.
